The research is addressed to the assessment of certain aspects of sensory and cognitive development in the child, using as the principal research technique the averaged cortical evoked response. Prior research by the principal investigator warrants emphasis being placed on (a) measures of temporal resolution, (b) inter-hemispheric differences in information processing, and (c) cortical correlates of attention and motivation. Within this context, special interest is devoted to statistical properties of evoked responses within the individual subject and within a given block of presentations; i.e., not the variance across subjects or over time but within subjects. The major objectives of the research are: (a) to obtain an electrographic profile of specific sensory and cognitive processes during early development, (b) to examine the applicability of such measures to a limited range of pediatric neuropathologies, and (c) to explore the relationship between specific waveform characteristics of the averaged response (and its statistical properties) and parameters of sensory (visual, auditory and tactile) stimulation.